pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amorbot Terrorize
http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AR%2FMe_Blackout_Cripshot&diff=748300&oldid=748296 Yes it is. --71.229 14:56, 23 November 2008 (EST) :cuz tbh, stand skills on a split elite is more then awesome no? Brandnew. 14:57, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::Cripshot is perfectly fine at stand. -- Guild of ' 14:58, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::But more awesome at splits. Brandnew. 14:59, 23 November 2008 (EST) :Technically yeah, but there's really no reason to makea new page. Amorbot Terrorize 14:59, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::Yes there is. Brandnew. 15:00, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::Explaining how to drop good skills for mediocre ones doesn't require a new page. There's a reason absolutely nobody runs Blackout (or cripshot, lol) Amorbot Terrorize 15:05, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::Cripshot owns face. Zyke 15:06, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::::Melandru's Shot is a million times better. Amorbot Terrorize 15:07, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Cripshot owns Melshot in blockwhore. Zyke 15:09, 23 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Irrelevant statements are irrelevant. Amorbot Terrorize 15:11, 23 November 2008 (EST) ''over 9000 contributions and you're still a shithead you own good sir, you own. 217.120.228.144 15:07, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Usually I don't stoop to that level, but I had a burning urge that could not be satisfied =/ Amorbot Terrorize 15:09, 24 November 2008 (EST) Build:Me/any VoR Mesmer There's still an optional spot listed. You should leave the "variants" that are meant to be used in that slot up by the build instead of down in the variants section. -Auron 23:15, 24 November 2008 (EST) :It seems a bit clustered that way, but okay. Amorbot Terrorize 23:16, 24 November 2008 (EST) :Is there a way to prevent my edits from being reverted? Amorbot Terrorize 23:17, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Unfortunately, no. Unless there is a general consensus. Kindly refer to PvX:1RV.152.226.7.213 23:18, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::No, that's retarded. I'm fixing something stupid and you're reverting my edits for the sake of causing conflict. Nobody runs VoR without Empathy, it's stupid not to. Please refrain from reverting my edits in the future, as they have the wiki's best interests at heart, and going through an unnecessary process to make a simple change in a build is, well, unnecessary. Amorbot Terrorize 23:25, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::Tell that to the policy, not me. And just because you have the wiki's best interest at heart doesn't mean it is really in the wiki's best interest. You aren't that important that we must let every edit of yours stay.152.226.7.213 23:29, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::You're blowing this out of proportion. I fixed a mistake, you got angry (?) and reverted my edits, refusing to accept the fact that you're wrong. As for the policy bit, reading over PvXwiki:Ignore All Rules leads me to believe that edits such as the one I made on Me/any VoR Mesmer are valid and according to policy standards. Amorbot Terrorize 23:31, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::It's not just up to you to decide whether something is a mistake or not. Your edits are debatable, and such it should be debatable. Discuss it on the build's talkpage. PvX:IAR does not apply in this case because it is something debatable and conflicted.152.226.7.213 23:35, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::152, can you kindly not break the same policies you're trying to use to defend your argument? You reverted 3 times, and unless I can't read, the policy is "'''1 revert". I'm reverting your edit until you can discuss the matter and reach consensus. -Auron 23:37, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Although technically it should be reverted Relyk's version, I think I will post it on the AN/talkpage to settle this, then.152.226.7.213 23:45, 24 November 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/N_Shatterstone_Elementalist&action=history Don't break RV1. Also, PvX:NPA. Don't do it. -- Guild of ' 13:25, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Again, don't get into revert wars. If you feel a tag should stick, use the AN. -- 'Guild of ''' 16:37, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::Why don't people just leave tags on until issues are actually resolved, instead of leaving it up to their (terrible) judgment? Amorbot Terrorize 16:42, 25 November 2008 (EST) Hi Skakid --''Ojamo''' '(>.<( ' 17:43, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Hey, skakid got banned, gg! xD : 4srs? How'd you find that out? Drama llama in intruiged - 'McTai '''